Conventional methods of wiring a structure consist of attaching an outlet or junction box to the framing member of a structure, running cables through the openings on the box, folding the cables back into the box, measuring the position of the box on the sheetrock, cutting an opening in the sheetrock, fastening the weakened sheetrock to the framing member, removing the insulation from the ends of the individual conductors of the cables, fastening each conductor to each terminal on the wiring device, pushing the multitude of conductors and wiring device into the box and attaching the wiring device to the box with bolts. Also electrical components such as service heads, meters, circuit breakers, service entrance panels, etc. are wired by the conventional method of running cables through the openings on the devices, removing the insulation from the ends of the individual conductors of the cables, bending the individual cables around in the limited space and fastenings each conductor to each terminal on the wiring device. This is a time consuming, expensive, error prone and awkward method of wiring a structure.